JoonKey couple: The The Story About a Life of Young Designer
by JHyun Fanfiction
Summary: Joon seorang gadis yang bercita-cita menjadi seorang designer malah dikeluarkan dari tempat bekerjanya dan bertemu dengan Key seorang anggota boyband SHINee di sebuah cafe apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? . . . FF keduaku dan smakin aneh saja *deepbow
1. Chapter 1

_You may not know about JoonKey couple ( Joon and key ) not JongKey (Jonghyun and key) but try to enjoy this story :)_

**Joon pov's**

" kemari kau! "

" wae? "

" apa katamu? wae? kau sudah membuat kesalahan besar ! kenapa kau menambahkan beberapa potong kain di gaun rancanganku ! "

" tapi hasilnya kan menjadi lebih baik "

"aku tidak menyukainya jadi kau ku pecat! "

" mwo? nyonya tidak bisa memecatku begitu saja karena nyonya belum membayar gajiku bulan kemarin "

" cih gaji kau bilang? kau tidak akan mendapatkannya ! "

" mwo? "

" cepat pergi ! "

Dengan kesal ku membereskan meja kerjaku, mengembil semua berkas-berkas lalu menumpukkan semuanya di atas lengan. Lenganku yang satunya ku gunakan untuk menyandang tasku.

Ku segera keluar dari gedung sialan itu, karena rumahku dekat dan aku tidak punya kendaraan pribadi untuk menuju kesana jadi setiap hari pulang pergi ke kantor aku memilih untuk berjalan kaki.

Aku benar-benar bingung kenapa dia bilang itu rancangannya? bahkan hampir seluruh karyawan yang berkerja padanya sudah tahu kalau semua gaun atau baju yang dibuatnya itu adalah hasil jiplakan dari beberapa brand fashion terkenal.

Sebenarnya aku ingin mendirikan brand fashionku sendiri. Dan aku rasa aku punya cukup banyak pengalaman untuk membuka dan merancang brand fashionku sendiri.

Teman-temanku pun banyak yang mendukung, mereka bilang aku cocok menjadi designer karena aku fashionable.

Huff ! brand fashionku sendiri itu, mungkin sudah berdiri jika saja aku tidak punya kepercayaan diri yang rendah akan hal itu.

Jadi aku tetap bertahan bekerja untuk nyonya Jessica sebagai kepala dari para penjahit.

Tadi aku hanya memerintahkan salah satu penjahit untuk mengganti warna kerah pada gaun itu, tapi aku malah dipecat.

**BRUK...!**

" au... "

ah aku benar-benar sial hari ini. Karena terlalu banyak barang yang ku bawa aku jadi tidak melihat kalau ada tiang lampu dijalanku. Beberapa orang yang lewat menertawakanku tetapi ada juga yang memandangku dengan iba. Ku memandangi tiang lampu jalan itu dengan tatapan kesal.

Tapi tunggu dulu!

" wah sepertinya aku tidak terlalu sial hari ini. Setidaknya bekerja sebagai pelayan cafe bisa memenuhi kebutuhanku sebelum aku mencari pekerjaan lain "

ucapku sesaat setelah ku membaca pamflet ditiang lampu jalan itu.

Aku segera bangkit dan merapikan berkas-berkasku yang berantakan. Karena masih pagi sebaiknya ku segera menaruh berkas-berkas ini dan kembali ke cafe ini.

**Aouthor pov's**

Sebenarnya gadis yang sedang berjalan sambil membawa banyak barang itu anak orang kaya namun dia memilih untuk mandiri. Jadi setelah selesai kuliah di universitas mode di french dia keluar dari rumah orang tuanya . Setelah keluar dia tinggal di rumah pemberian orang tuanya.

Dia tinggal sendirian dirumah itu. Yah rumah itu terlihat sederhana namun berkelas, ku akui selera gadis itu memang benar-benar bagus.

Tak berselang lama, terlihat gadis itu keluar dari rumahnya dengan wajah ceria, dia telah mengganti baju kerjanya dengan baju casual tapi tetap fashionable

dia sudah tidak terbiasa dengan high heels jadi dia memadankan baju itu dengan sepatu boots.

**Joon pov's**

_at caffe bene_

_seoul, korea_

_10.00_

Aku diterima bekerja di cafe ini dan pelanggan pertama yang harus ku layani adalah 2 orang lelaki yang duduk di pojok belakang, aku bingung kenapa mereka memilih duduk dibelakang kecuali, mereka seorang artis sampai harus duduk disana kan bisa saja duduk kedepan.

" selamat pagi apa yang ingin anda pesan "

ucapku sambil menaruh daftar minuman dan makanan dimeja mereka.

Mereka mengamati menu itu dengan teliti seperti orang yang sedang membaca koran.

Seorang dari mereka yang kalau dilihat sepertinya lebih pendek dan memilik rahang yang tegas hampir mirip dinasaurus kalau dilihat memesan cake tiramisu dan segelas kopi cream tanpa menoleh kearahku.

Saat temannya menyebutkan pesanannya, aku terpaku entah kenapa jantungku berdetak cepat itu suara terbaik yang pernah ku dengar.

" maaf boleh anda ulangi disini benar-benar bising saya kurang jelas mendengarnya "

" French fries ,sandwich and vanilla latte "

ucapnya sambil menoleh kearahku.

Dia memiliki wajah yang jauh melebihi tampan dan matanya yang seperti kucing itu benar-benar membuat wajahnya menjadi semakin sempurna.

" ah ne please wait a minute "

" oh thanks, what's your name? "

" i'm Joon "

" i'm key nice to meet you and looks like you must to sharpen your hearing "

" ah i'm sorry "

" geugeon munjega ani "

Ku segera membawa kertas pesanan itu ke dapur cafe.

**Key pov's**

Aku dan Jonghyun sedang tidak ada job bulan ini dan kami benar-benar bosan didorm, jadi kami memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan. Saat kami berjalan-jalan aku melihat sebuah cafe yang ku rasa benar-benar familiar denganku, aku mengajak Jonghyun masuk.

Kami memilih duduk di pojok belakang tempat yang cukup nyaman sepertinya.

Tak berselang lama seorang pelayan datang ke meja kami dan menawarkan menu.

" selamat pagi apa yang ingin anda pesan "

Suaranya benar-benar jernih, aku benar-benar ingin melihat wajahnya. Tapi aku mengurungkan niat itu dengan mengalihkan pandanganku pada daftar menu itu.

Ku dengar Jonghyun sudah memesan beberapa makanan.

Aku mengatakan pesananku tapi dia tidak mencatat ataupun mengatakan iya dia malah berdiri mematung, kulihat dia menggelengkan kepalanya lalu bertanya padaku lagi.

" maaf boleh anda ulangi disini benar-benar bising saya kurang jelas mendengarnya "

" French fries ,sandwich and vanilla latte "

ulangku lagi sambil menoleh ke arahnya. Kesan pertama yang ku dapat adalah gadis yang cantik, ya dia terlihat cantik dan fashionable. Aku suka rambut dan matanya.

" ah ne please wait a minute "

" oh thanks, what's your name? "

Ck mulutku benar-benar tidak bisa diajak berkompromi, bagaimana bisa aku mengajak bicara seorang pelayan cafe yang tidak ku kenal.

" i'm Joon "

" i'm key nice to meet you and looks like you must to sharpen your hearing "

" ah i'm sorry "

" geugeon munjega ani "

Dia menghilang dibalik pilar.

" kau menyukainya? "

" ah mwo? "

" ck kau tidak usah bohong kau menyukainya kan? "

" huff ne, dan aku rasa aku akan ada pekerjaan untuk liburan kali ini hyung "

**TBC**

_Mian if this story makes you confused , I hope you enjoy this story. And I put photo was not joon photo. I'm looking for that alone joon photo so I could display here_


	2. Chapter 2

_Love that started from a simple introduction._

_Love that started from a gaze that could clarify the hearts._

_ Love that started from a short or long meetings._

_ Love is guarded and was taken to death._

_ That's what we love, the love of a creatures that is not perfect._

**Key pov's**

Aku sedang sendirian di dorm, sebenarnya bukan sendirian aku sedang dengan Taemin di dorm tapi dia sedang mandi.

Aku mengambil handphoneku dan menekan beberapa angka

" yaeseobo "

" kenapa? apa kau baru bangun tidur? "

" aniyo, waeyo? "

" apa kau bekerja hari ini? "

" tidak, apa kau tau? kalau kemarin lusa aku baru saja dipecat dan sekarang aku bekerja paruh waktu di supermarket untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidupku? "

" mwo? kenapa sampai dipecat bukankah itu mimpimu? untuk bisa bekerja atau berkarier sebagai sekertaris? "

" ne you right itu memang mimpiku tapi hanya karena nyonya yang menyebalkan itu aku dipecat "

" siapa? pemilik perusahaan itu? "

" ne siapa lagi kalau bukan dia? dia bilang kerjaku tidak bagus "

" hahaha jadi sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan? "

" ya, aku nikmati pekerjaanku sebagai pekerja paruh waktu dulu "

" hmm bagus kapan aku bisa bertemu denganmu? "

" kau bisa kerumahku "

" ya aku akan kerumahmu "

" nanti malam aku akan adakan pesta kau harus datang "

" ne aku akan datang boleh aku membawa teman? "

" iya kenapa tidak? "

" oke thanks Cole "

Dia Nicole sahabat terdekatku, kami sudah berteman sejak SMA. Kami sangat dekat, Nicole baik, tidak cerewet, cantik, dan yah dia cewek populer di SMA kami dulu.

" siapa yang kau telpon hyung? "

ck kenapa bocah ini menghampiriku dengan memakai handuk saja. Sebenarnya kadang aku menganggapnya sebagai anakku karena tingkahnya benar-benar kekanak-kanakan.

" pakai bajumu "

" beritahu aku siapa yang menelponmu dulu hyung "

" Nicole "

" Nicole nunna ya, apa yang dikatakannya? "

" setelah ini kau benar-benar harus memakai bajumu, dia mengundangku kepestanya malam ini "

" ne, hyung akan meninggalkanku sendirian didorm? "

" pakai bajumu dulu Taemin "

1 minute later...

" apa hyung akan meninggalkanku sendirian didorm? "

" aniyo, aku akan mengajakmu ke sana "

" ah aku akan siap-siap "

" biasanya kan kau tinggal pasang jas "

" ya kau benar hyung kalau begitu aku akan jalan-jalan keluar sebentar "

" kemana? "

" membeli ice cream dan susu "

" itu masih banyak dikulkas Taemin "

" tapi aku ingin makan ice cream rasa vanila dan susu coklat "

" sudahlah habiskan yang ada dikulkas dulu "

" aku akan beli yang kecil saja aku pergi dulu hyung "

" terserahmu saja "

Sebenarnya kemarin dia baru saja membeli ice cream coklat dan susu pisang.

_" maaf boleh anda ulangi disini benar-benar bising saya kurang jelas mendengarnya "_

_" French fries ,sandwich and vanilla latte "_

_ulangku lagi sambil menoleh ke arahnya. Kesan pertama yang ku dapat adalah gadis yang cantik, ya dia terlihat cantik dan fashionable. Aku suka rambut dan matanya._

_" ah ne please wait a minute "_

_" oh thanks, what's your name? "_

_Ck mulutku benar-benar tidak bisa diajak berkompromi, bagaimana bisa aku mengajak bicara seorang pelayan cafe yang tidak ku kenal._

_" i'm Joon "_

_" i'm key nice to meet you and looks like you must to sharpen your hearing "_

_" ah i'm sorry "_

Kenapa aku merasa ingin bertemu dengan gadis itu ya?. Aku akan jujur kalau aku menyukainya tapi, ini berbeda.

_at Nicole House_

_Seoul, Korea Selatan_

_20.00_

" hey Cole pestanya keren aku membawa Taemin tidak apa-apa kan? "

"hahaha semakin banyak semakin asyik "

" ne, thanks nunna "

" kenalkan ini temanku Hyun dan Joon "

" aku Hyun "

" aku Joon "

" dimana kau bertemu dengan mereka Cole? "

" dulu mereka ber dua sering datang ke kantorku "

" ooo, Joon bisa ikut aku "

Ku menarik tangan Joon ke teras.

" kenapa kau bisa ada disini? "

" Nicole mengundang aku "

" ooo apa kau minum? "

" waeyo? "

" sepertinya kau mabuk "

" hahaha aku hanya minum 3 gelas tadi "

" mwo? itu lumayan banyak untuk seorang gadis "

" ne aku tau, oppa juga minum kan? berapa gelas sudah oppa minum? "

" aku minum 5 gelas "

" haha itu juga banyak oppa "

" apa temanmu Hyun peminum sepertimu? "

" tidak dia memang ingin mencobanya tapi aku melarangnya "

" haha mirip Taemin dia juga benar-benar ingin mencoba minum tapi aku

melarangnya "

" aku ingin mengambil minum lagi oppa mau? "

" hahaha ne aku akan tunggu disini "

Dia sudah minum 3 gelas? wow itu ukuran yang banyak untuk seorang gadis.

Tak berselang lama dia kembali dengan 2 botol anggur dan 2 gelas di tangannya.

" hey kau mau kita menghabiskan anggur ini? "

" ne siapa yang paling banyak minum dia menang "

" apa hadiahnya? "

"nomer telpon "

" hahaha oke oke baiklah "

Kami menegak masing-masing 1 botol anggur.

" aku selesai duluan "

" oke kau menang oppa aku akan memberikan nomer telpon ku tapi aku juga sudah habis oppa "

jawabnya sambil menunjukkan sebotol anggur kosong.

" wow tapi duluan aku "

" ne ne oppa "

" Key, Joon kalian harus melihat ini "

" ada apa Cole? "

" ikut aku ketaman belakang "

Ku lihat Joon berjalan sempoyongan menuju taman belakang. Dan yang ku liat ditaman belakang benar-benar mengjutkan. Hyun dan Taemin menghabiskan 1 botol anggur?

" sudah ku bilang kau tidak boleh minum Hyun "

" aku hanya ingin mencobanya "

Brukk Hyun dan Joon terbaring direrumputan.

" ah mereka pasti mabuk berat "

" Tae, Key aku akan menelpon Jonghyun untuk menjemput kalian "

_at Shinee Dorm_

_Korea Selatan_

_23.54_

**Aouthor pov's**

" kenapa kalian pulang membawa dua gadis yang mabuk? "

" ah mian hyung tapi aku benar-benar capek "

" kalian berdua pasti juga mabuk, aishh kalian ini besok akan ada wartawan ke dorm kita untuk acara reality show "

" Minho~ya tolong aku membawa mereka berdua ke kamar mereka "

" bagaimana dengan gadis-gadis ini hyung "

" biar mereka tidur disitu, besok kita bangunkan Jonghyun akan menyelimuti mereka "

" ne "

**Key pov's**

Hyung membopong kami ke dalam kamar, dan menutup pintunya dari luar.

" hyung aku akan keluar "

" kau akan kemana? "

" menemui Hyun "

" aku ikut "

Kami berjalan keluar menuju ruang tengah.

" oppa kami benar-benar merepotkan ya? "

" tidak tenang saja "

" Hyun kau mau ice cream? aku punya banyak dikulkas "

" hahaha ne oppa kau tau kesukaanku "

" ikuti aku ke dapur "

mereka berdua menghilang di balik pintu dapur

" oppa "

" waeyo? "

" apa yang mereka lakukan? "

" pasti memakan ice cream "

" aku tidak yakin, oppa mau ikut aku "

" kemana? "

" mengintip apa yang mereka lakukan "

" haha aku ikut "

kami melihat dari balik pintu yang setengah terbuka. And wow...

Taemin menyudutkan Hyun dipinggir meja merengkuh pinggang Hyun lalu menciumi leher Hyun dan turun beberapa senti ke tulang selangka Hyun.

" oppa... "

" ne "

Taemin mendongakkan wajahnya kemudian mengecup dagu Hyun dan beralih ke bibir Hyun. Dia melumat bibir gadis itu dengan lembut lama sekali mereka berciuman.

Sepertinya mereka kehabisan napas lalu Taemin melanjutkan ciumannya disekitar rahang Hyun. Walaupun lampu didapur dimatikan aku bisa melihat tangan Taemin meraba paha Hyun lalu beralih ke pinggang Hyun lagi.

Tangan Taemin menelusup masuk ke dalam kemeja Hyun.

" oppa sebaiknya kita masuk sekarang aku tidak ingi temanku pulang dengan... yah kau pasti tau "

" ne kau benar "

kami masuk ke dapur lalu menyalakan lampu.

" ehemm, maaf mengganggu kalian tapi Tae kalau ingin melakukannya kau harus menikahinya dulu "

" ne Key oppa benar "

" mian Joon "

" ne "

Taemin mencium bibir Hyun sekilas lalu membuka pintu kulkas dan membawa satu kotak ice cream dan 4 sendok.

" kita akan memakannya bersama "

Kami memakan ice cream itu sampai habis.

" oppa aku mengantuk "

" kau boleh tidur Hyun "

Hyun menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut lalu mulai tertidur.

" hyung mungkin aku akan tidur disini "

" ne "

" oppa aku juga mengantuk aku akan tidur "

" ne dan aku akan membuang kotak ice cream ini dulu "

Joon menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut.

ku sudah membuang sampah itu dan kembali ke Joon.

" kau sudah tidur? "

" belum disini sangat dingin oppa "

" kau sudah memakai selimut Joon "

" tapi disini tetap dingin "

Ku masuk kedalam selimut Joon dan mendekap tubuhnya dari belakang.

" thanks oppa "

" ne, sekarang kau harus berbalik "

" tidak "

ku mengecup belakang leher Joon.

" oke oke aku akan berbalik "

Ku menatap wajahnya sesaat sebelum aku melumat bibirnya. Dia membalas melumat bibirku, ku menjilat bibir bawahnya.

Dia sedikit mendesah dan memberi celah untuk lidahku agar bisa menjelajahi rongga mulutnya. Manis ice cream masih terasa dimulutnya dan mendorongku untuk menciumnya lebih dalam lagi.

Saat kami sudah kehabisan nafas aku menciumi lehernya dan meninggalkan bekas-bekas merah dilehernya.

" kau pasti sudah mengantuk jadi tidurlah "

" ne oppa "

**Onew pov's**

" Jonghyun... Minho... bangun "

" waeyo hyung "

" kalian harus melihat sesuatu diluar "

" ada apa? "

" lihat saja sendiri "

Yang ku maksudkan adalah Key yang tidur di atas sofa dengan gadis dipelukannya, dan Taemin yang tidur di lantai bertutp selimut dengan gadis di sampingnya.

" mwo! "

" shutt kita harus membangunkan mereka 10 menit lagi wartawan datang "

" tunggu aku harus mengabadikannya "

Jonghyun berlari kekamarnya dan kembali dengan handphone ditangannya.

Minho menyeringai kecil lalu berlari ke kamar dan kembali dengan sebuah kamera di tangannya.

" ayolah cepat bangunkan mereka "

" Key...key bangun... "

" waeyo hyung "

" kau bilang waeyo sedangkan kami bingung dengan tidurnya kau disofa dan gadis dipelukanmu yang lebih parah lagi dileher gadis itu ada bercak-bercak merah yang aku kenali sebagai kiss mark apa yang kau lakukan "

" molla "

" mwo? molla? bagaimana kau tidak tahu? cepat bangun dan bangunkan gadis ini "

" Taemin...Taemin bangun.. "

" aihh hyung nanti dulu aku masih mengantuk "

" cepat bangun dan bangunkan gadis disampingmu itu "

" aishh "

Mereka bangun dan membangunkan gadis yang disamping mereka. Yang disamping Taemin bernama Hyun dan yang dipelukan Key bernama Joon. Ck dua bocah ini dapat dari mana gadis-gadis ini?.

" ahh mian oppa aku mengganggu tadi malam aku hanya ingin mencoba minum tapi ternyata ku malah mabuk berat "

" kau baru pertama minum? "

" ne selama ini Joon melarangku minum "

" ne aku melarangnya "

" dan kau kenapa kau minum? "

" aku sudah terbiasa minum dan malam tadi aku berlomba minum dengan Key oppa "

" aishh itu bahaya untuk seorang gadis "

" ne aku tau "

" kami akan pulang sekarang maafkan kami oppa "

" ne "

" and Taemin oppa thanks for tonight "

Hyun mengecup bibir Taemin sekilas. Ahh berapa banyak yang tidak ku ketahui tentang 2 bocah SHINee ini.

" hahaha ne kau menyukainya? "

" sangat "

" Key oppa ini hadiah taruhan malam tadi "

" aku ingin satu hadiah "

Key membisikkan sesuatu pada Joon entah itu apa tapi Joon malah tertawa

" ne oppa nado "

Key mengecup bibir Joon agak lama lebih lama dari ciuman Taemin dan Hyun tadi.

" sebentar biar aku yang cek pintu dulu "

Jonghyun berjalan ke arah pintu dan berbalik dengan gelengan kepala.

" waeyo? "

" kalian tidak bisa keluar sekarang di luar sudah ada wartawan "

" mwo? bagaimana ini "

" sebaiknya kalian bersembunyi di kamar kami "

" ne thanks oppa "

Mereka masuk kekamar dan aku mulai menanyai 2 bocah aneh ini.

" apa yang kau berikan pada Hyun, Tae? "

" aku memberinya ice cream dan susu coklat "

" oooo, dan Key apa yang kau bisikkan pada Joon? "

" hahaha kau tidak boleh tahu hyung "

" bagaimana kalau foto ini aku upload di twitter? "

Jonghyun menunjukkan foto Key dan Joon saat berciuman.

" aishh baiklah, aku hanya mengatakan ' saranghaeyo, kau harus menjadi yeojachinguku ' "

" mwo? kalian ini "

mereka bocah-bocah yang tidak bisa dimengerti.

**TBC**

_thanks for reading_


	3. Chapter 3

**Author pov's**

Gadis-gadis itu sudah menghilang di balik pintu kamar tapi mata Key masih saja memandang pintu yang sudah tertutup itu sambil tersenyum. Sepertinya hari ini gadis-gadis itu tidak bisa pulang sebelum para wartawan itu pergi.

_di dalam..._

Joon merutuki dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa bangun lebih cepat agar dia bisa pulang, tapi tangan hangat pria itu di pinggangnya benar-benar membuat dia tenang dan tidak ingin bangun. Bahkan pria itu kini jadi namjachingunya.

Dia memukul-mukul kepalanya pelan, " Joon babo " gumamnya sambil tersenyum.

Sementara Joon sibuk memikirkan hal lain Hyun terlihat sibuk memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar dia bisa pulang karena dia hari ini memiliki janji dengan namjachingunya.

Dia mencintai pria yang sudah lama menjadi pacarnya itu karena hal itu pula dia tidak meninggalkan pria itu meskipun pria itu sering menyiksanya. Tapi entah kenapa dia bisa terbuai dengan ciuman Taemin tadi malam.

" Joon, aku harus pulang aku ada janji bagaimana ini " bisiknya pelan

" aku juga tidak tahu "

" ayolah Joon bantu aku berpikir " rengek Hyun dengan muka ketakutan

" suttt kau bisa diam kan? jadi diam sekarang kalau tidak mau ketahuan "

Joon tahu sahabatnya itu pasti memiliki janji dengan namjachingu. Dan dia tahu pasti kalau Hyun tidak datang sahabatnya itu akan mendapat beberapa pukulan.

Sebenarnya dia kasihan pada sahabatnya itu yang kadang-kadang menginap di rumahnya dengan wajah memar.

" Joon, apa yang mereka lakukan? "

" entahlah tapi yang jelas mereka sedang di wawancarai, menurut Key oppa mereka akan memperlihatkan dorm mereka yang baru ini "

" mwo? berarti nanti kita akan ketahuan, mereka pasti masuk ke sini " jerit Hyun, yang langsung di bekap oleh Joon

_di luar..._

Terdengar suara terkejut di dalam kamar yang membuat semua orang menoleh pada pintu kamar itu.

" apa ada orang lain selain kalian yang tinggal disini "

" eh ani, mungkin itu ajjuma yang sering datang untuk membersihkan dorm kami "

" ooo "

Minho dengan cepat memberikan alasan atas suara jeritan itu. Wajah member lain benar-benar terlihat tegang. Ya jelas saja karena jika para wartawan ini melihat Joon dan Hyun maka mereka akan punya skandal baru.

" maaf boleh aku ke toilet? " ucap Jonghyun tiba-tiba sambil langsung berdiri dan masuk ke kamar tempat Joon dan Hyun bersembunyi

_di dalam..._

Pintu terbuka dan terlihat wajah Jonghyun.

" oppa, mian "

" ne jangan bersuara lagi, begini nanti mereka akan masuk ke sini jadi kalian bersembunyi di belakang pintu lalu setelah mereka masuk dan berbalik kalian langsung keluar dan pulang okay? "

" ne, gomawo oppa "

" ne, sudah yah aku hanya bilang ke toilet jika aku lama mereka akan curiga "

**Joon pov's**

Aishh aku benar-benar tegang saat mereka masuk dan seperti rencana Jonghyun oppa kami akan keluar setelah mereka berbalik. Jadi setelah mereka berbalik aku menarik tangan Hyun dan mengendap-ngendap keluar.

Meskipun yang ku tahu tangan Hyun tersangkut di knop pintu tapi kami berhasil keluar.

" Joon aku harus pergi sekarang, aku sudah terlambat "

" Hyun, jika dia melakukannya lagi jangan diam pergilah lari ke rumahku aku akan menolongmu "

" tapi ini salahku "

" Hyun dengarkan aku, jika kau katakan begitu kau harus melakukannya "

" ne gomawo "

**Key pov's**

Ku lihat mereka berhasil keluar tapi sesuatu dari tangan Hyun terjatuh, ku ambil benda yang ternyata sebuah gelang itu dan ku berikan kepada Taemin tanpa sepengatahuan yang lain.

Akhirnya para wartawan itu pergi. Dan kami bisa bernafas lega.

" hyung apa ini " tanya Taemin

" aku lihat terjatuh dari tangan Hyun "

" mwo? dia sudah punya namjachingu ya? "

" wae? "

" di gelang itu tertulis sesuatu "

" tenang saja itu hanya namjachingu nya mereka masih bisa putuskan? "

" ne "

aishhh kasihan anak yang satu ini sepertinya dia benar-benar menyukai Hyun.

kring...kring...

" yoboseo "

" oppa gomawo aku sudah pulang "

" ah Joon ne "

" oppa aku punya kabar baik "

" apa? "

" aku akan bekerja lagi "

" bukankah kau sudah bekerja sebagai pelayan cafe "

" ani, aku sekarang bekerja di butik milik tanteku "

" geurae, Joon apa kau senang bekerja seperti itu? "

" ne, aku benar-benar bercita-cita memiliki brand sendiri wae oppa? "

" ani, boleh aku bertanya? "

" ne ada apa? "

" apa Hyun sudah punya pacar? ku lihat di gelangnya yang terjatuh terukir nama seseorang. Kau harus liat betapa kacaunya wajah Taemin saat ini "

" ne, she have a boyfriend "

" mwo? apa Hyun mencintai pria itu? setidaknya, apakah dia masih punya hati yang kosong untuk Taemin? "

" ne dia mencintai pria itu, pria itu sering memukulinya tapi dia tetap tidak memutuskan pria itu. Untuk masalah hatinya aku tidak tahu, tapi kau tau oppa aku lebih senang dia dengan Taemin oppa "

" gomawo untuk infonya "

" ne oppa, aku ingin tidur bye oppa "

" wait "

" wae oppa? "

" saranghae "

" hmm nado oppa "

Jadi dia ingin memiliki brand sendiri? baiklah aku akan berusaha dapatkan semua yang dia butuhkan untuk itu dan ku berikan padanya besok pagi.

" Taem "

" ne "

" kau benar, dia memang memiliki namjachingu "

" apa dia mencintainya dan bahagia? "

" dia mencintai pria itu tapi tidak bahagia, pria itu sering menyiksanya. Jadi ku harap kau tidak patah semangat, jadilah sahabatnya dan buat dia menyukaimu. "

" ne aku akan membiarkannya dengan pria itu jika dia mencintainya dan bahagia tapi jika dia tidak bahagia aku akan merebutnya "

**Joon pov's**

Ku terbangun dari tidurku karena seseorang mengtuk pintu rumahku dengan kencang.

" Joon please open the door, Joon... "

itu sura Hyun, ku langsung berlari menuruni anak tangga dan membukakan pintu untuknya.

" Hyun? "

" Joon... " ku menggotongnya masuk

Di luar tadi dia memang terlihat baik-baik saja tapi setelah ku bawa dia ke ruang tamu yang terang. Terlihat ujung bibirnya luka.

" Joon, apa aku mengganggu? "

" ani, "

" Key oppa tidak kesini? "

" ani, dia harus punya waktu istirahat Hyun bukannya malah menemaniku setiap saat "

Ku baru menyelesaikan perkataanku, saat pintu rumahku di ketuk.

" siapa? "

" Joon, ini aku "

mwo? sedang apa Key oppa disini.

" oppa " ucapku saat membukakan pintu dan mendapati yang berdiri disana memang Key oppa

" wae? apa tidak boleh jika aku mengunjungi rumah pacarku? "

ucapannya membuatku langsung menyembunyikan wajahku yang memerah.

" ani " sahutku sambil memeluknya erat

Padahal kemarin aku sudah bertemu dengannya. Tapi entah kenapa aku benar-benar merindukan wajahnya, tubuhnya, dan bau wangi dari parfum yang dipakainya.

" apa kau sebegitu merindukanku Joon? "

ucapnya sambil menahan tawa, yang langsung ku balas dengan melepaskan pelukanku.

" kalau begitu tidak perlu aku memelukmu oppa "

" hey jangan marah "

dia mencium bibirku dengan lembut.

" apa kau masih marah? "

" ani "

" baguslah "

" oppa, cepat lepaskan aku disini ada Hyun "

" aishh baiklah "

Ku membawa Key oppa ke ruang tamu. Hyun ternyata sudah tertidur, mungkin dia lelah karena berlari dari rumahnya ke rumahku yang lumayan jauh jaraknya.

" kenapa bibirnya? "

" seperti yang ku ceritakan di telpon oppa "

" apa dia selalu mendapatkan itu setiapa hari? "

" tidak jug, hanya saat pria itu sedang kesal "

" oh ya Joon, aku punya sesuatu untukmu "

" apa? "

Dia mengambil sesuatu dari kantongnya. Apa maksudnya dengan 2 tiket itu?

" sebanyak ratusan tiket ini sudah di sebarkan malam ini "

" tiket apa ini oppa? "

" baca "

Mwo? ini tiket untuk menghadiri peluncuran brand terbaru.

" brand fashion milik siapa oppa? "

" milik gadis yang aku cintai "

" mwo? "

" brand itu milikmu Joon "

" tapi oppa "

Aku tidak bisa melanjutkan perkataanku karena bibirnya dengan cepat melumat bibirku.

" itu hadiah dariku untukmu Joon, jangan katakan tidak karena aku tidak suka dengan kata tidak "

" gomawo oppa "

ucapku sambil menjatuhkan tubuhku ke pelukannya.

" baguslah kalau kau suka "

**Hyun pov's**

aku mendengar kalau yang datang adalah Key oppa. Aku tidak ingin mengganggu mereka jadi aku pura-pura tidur.

Aku ingin sekali memiliki namjachingu yang baik seperti Key oppa. Aku tahu Joon pasti senang sekali di beri hadiah seperti itu oleh Key oppa.

**Key pov's**

aku senang dia menyukainya. Aku memutuskan untuk segera pulang sebelum aku melakukan sesuatu yang tidak-tidak padanya.

" besok kau tidak boleh terlambat, kau harus datang lebih pagi dari semua undangan "

" ne gomawo oppa, hmm apa kau juga akan datang oppa? "

" besok aku sengaja membatalkan semua acaraku untuk hadir "

" gomawo oppa "

**the next day**

Aku membangunkan semua member agar bisa datang ke acara Joon.

" Minho~ya bangun... "

" aishh hyung jangan berteriak tepat di telingaku "

" cepat bangun kau juga harus datang pagi ini "

" aishhh baiklah apa aku juga boleh mengajak Rae "

" sure, tapi cepat bangun... "

Semua member sudah siap bahkan para yeojachingu mereka juga sudah datang seperti Ji Kyo, Raeseok, dan Yemun.

" Kibum~a "

" ne hyung "

" apa kau sudah siap? "

" ne "

ya aku hanya bercerita pada Onew hyung tentang rencanaku saat acara ini berlangsung.

**Joon pov's**

Aku dan Hyun sudah sampai di tempat acara itu berlangsung.

" apa kau gugup? "

" ya, sangat gugup "

" tenang saja "

" apa Key oppa akan datang? "

" jika dia mencintaimu dia pasti datang aku yakin "

" gomawo Hyun "

" ne, oh ya aku sudah memutuskannya "

" memutuskan apa? "

" pacarku "

" baguslah "

**Author pov's**

Semuanya berjalan dengan baik hari ini. Bahkan ternyata Key melamar Joon tepat di tengah-tengah acara. Yang membuat seluruh hadirin bersorak riuh, dan para wartawan yang meliput acara ini merasa ingin meloncat saking gembiranya mendapat berita baru yang segera disiarkan secara langsung oleh seluruh station tv.

Hyun terlihat bebas karena sudah memutuskan pacarnya. Dan hampir sepanjang acara tangannya digenggam oleh Taemin yang kini sudah menjadi namjachingunya.

**END**

_Gomawo to read this story. _


End file.
